


Would You Sing for Me?

by gyuyoonjae203



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuyoonjae203/pseuds/gyuyoonjae203
Summary: JANGYOON au where Sungyoon grew up in a world without music, and Jangjun holds the key to bring music to his life.





	Would You Sing for Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Supposed to be a long fic but I am lazy to write it properly but then I finished it shortly on twitter so now I am posting it here.

MUSIC

 

Can you imagine a world without music? It would be pretty dull and boring right?   
  
But for Choi Sungyoon, music is nothing but a fantasy. Like how wizards, dragons, and the philosopher's stone do not exist at all.   
  
Sungyoon knows this but a person can still dream about it.

 

After some unknown phenomena, the world stated that in order for humans to live, they have to modify their brains so they won't be able to hear music at all. Also their vocal chords are impaired with some device that will prevent them from singing or making music with their mouth.

 

Don't ask me about the details of it, the human race survived a hundred of years like this and somehow they were able to adapt to this change. They have their own means of communicating now and they found ways to entertain themselves. Music was forgotten and became a myth.

 

Until Choi Sungyoon was born and discovered books about music. He is so fascinated that poems or even stories can be turned into songs. So he writes poems and stuffs hoping that he will live long enough for music to return to the world.   
  
Other than that, Sungyoon is a traveler. He travels the world in hopes of finding music, of finding the cure to what plagued their world.   
  
What he didn't know was that he will stumble upon the edge of the world. And that he will actually find the answer to his dreams, and probably the person to fulfill his dreams.

 

Then as he was walking past this huge oaks that seems to be older the the world itself, he started hearing music which is unlikely given his circumstances, but it is there. Some sort of stimuli exciting his nerves and making him feel emotions he never knew existed. All of a sudden his head began to hurt, it feels like he is dying and then a man appears. Sungyoon faints and the guy with a big figure catches him in his arm and he saw two figures. The one holding him and the one who seems to be panicking with what was happening. He faints and the two people brought him to their sanctuary. A place where music exists. A place far away at the edge of the world.

 

"We did the right thing Youngtaek. The barrier had shut down his brain implant by now. We saved his life." The older one said to his brother.   
  
"But. No one from the outside entered our world. This sanctuary. What if?" Youngtaek said.   
  
"What if we lose this place? I doubt that." Jangjun reassures his brother. He pats his brother's shoulder and watch at the person who is now sleeping soundly. He notices how sad his face is and how weary and dreadful he looks like. Nothing compared to how youthful and happy Jangjun and Youngtaek are and all the people in their place are. Then Sungyoon wakes up, clearly scared of what happened and he felt that something was odd in his brain.    
  
Also, he can hear music. Songs. New things he never knew he will ever hear.    
  
"What's your name?" Jangjun asked him. Trying so hard to not frighten Sungyoon.

 

Sungyoon wondered if this is heaven. That maybe he is dead.   
  
So he tried to speak thinking that if he can hear music then he could probably talk again. Or he could also try and sing!    
  
But no sounds came out from his mouth.   
  
The brothers stared at him for a while until. . .

 

"My name is Sungyoon."   
  
"Oh. I see. Hello Sungyoon. Wait, how did you?" Jangjun was shocked when he realized Sungyoon did not opened his mouth to speak yet he heard his voice clearly.   
  
"I can talk to your minds. Well not actually talk but sends signals to your brain and stuff" Sungyoon added.

 

Jangjun and Youngtaek wondered if they have gone crazy or are infected or what. But they know that it might be some tech or adaptation by the outsiders. For some unknown reason, there's something in Sungyoon’s vocal chords that might have been damage that disabling the implant wasn’t enough for him to regain the ability to talk. Or if there is even that possibility.   
  
The three talked to each other, they took care of Sungyoon for days and helped him understand about music.

 

Then one day, Jangjun and Sungyoon were left alone with each other. Jangjun being curious with Sungyoon's life kept asking him about what is life without music. Then Sungyoon showed him all the poems he wrote. The poems that he thinks will be great as songs, but he can't sing.

 

So Jangjun tried to read the poems and add melody and stuff. He tried to use musical instruments to add and bring out the music in Sungyoon's words.    
  
Sungyoon cried when he heard Jangjun sing. He may not be the best compared to those he heard from this place in the past few days, but Sungyoon never prepared for someone to sing to him. Even more, to sing the songs he wrote himself.   
  
The two of them bonded like how music connects people. How music heals souls. And how music brings you to a world full emotions that makes people human.

 

Weeks passed and Sungyoon forgot about his life and the people he left behind. He is happy with Jangjun but his quest to find the cure bothered him so much.    
  
His sense of responsibility may have been pushed down due to his selfish reasons but not for long.

 

He needed to be cured and to bring that cure to the whole world. Everyone should know about music and how it is really a form of magic that people should be aware of.

Something everyone should experience.

  
Jangjun and Youngtaek helped him to get cured. They tried everything Until one day, they found a way to fix his voice. It is a risky method that only the elders of the place knows. Sungyoon remembered his brothers at home. Brothers he thought he also wanted to hear and sing songs and to experience music    
  
"I'm taking the risk." He said. He was sure of the sacrifice he is willing to take but only this time it was Jangjun’s turn to be selfish.    
  
"Why gamble just so you can sing?" He asked Sungyoon.   
  
"You know it is not just about that." Then the two of them stared at each other, a mutual exchange of understanding through a bond forged by their love for music and probably for each other.  As Jangjun showed Sungyoon the beauty of music especially when a person who cares about you shares it with you. And Sungyoon taught Jangjun how dreams and hopes could moves mountains especially when one wants to share it with the people he cared for.

 

Sungyoon undergoes the procedure and was unconscious for a few months. Jangjun singing to him everyday with his songs, and even the songs that Jangjun learned to sing.   
  
Until he wakes up, and Jangjun felt like he heard the sweetest and angelic voice he could ever dream of.

 

  * end -



  
  



End file.
